En un reino muy lejano, una Princesa y una Plebeya
by Pily-chan
Summary: UA. Basada en la historia con similar título, esta versión narra el encuentro de dos chicas que comparten un parecido asombroso. El romance y la búsqueda incesante de éste será el ingrediente principal de este fic. TxE SxS y otras parejas más.


Hace mucho tiempo, en aquella noche invernal se sentía el más crudo frío que el reino Cerezo hubiese podido experimentar. Sin embargo, en el palacio se vivía una dicha inmensa, pues la reina al fin daba a luz al heredero. El Rey Aiden esperaba que su primogénito fuese varón, aun así recibió con jubilo la noticia de que su primer hijo (y quizá único, pues la reina ya era bastante mayor) era una hermosa niña con preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona más pobre del reino, aunque se desarrollaban los mismo acontecimientos, la pequeña que llegaba al mundo no era recibida con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque sí con idéntico amor. Sus padres eran sumamente pobres y estaban preocupados por el futuro que le darían a su pequeña hija, quien poseía unos hermosos ojos amatista.

Nadie sabía que, aunque nacidas bajo circunstancias tan diversas como el día y la noche, sus destinos harían que ambas se conocieran y sus caminos se relacionaran más de lo que jamás creyeron que estarían.

20 años después...

-Sakura, preciosa, levántate... tengo noticias muy importantes que darte.

-¿Madre? Buenos días.

-Te espero en el salón para charlar mientras desayunamos.

-Sí, enseguida estaré lista.

Antes de salir de la enorme habitación de su hija, la reina agregó:

-Querida Sakura, recuerda: Ser princesa es un privilegio, pero trae consigo obligaciones ineludibles.

A Sakura le sorprendió el que su madre hiciera ese comentario, pero no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta por el momento.

Se puso de pie y acarició a su querido gato Kero... era hermoso, pero muy holgazán. Como buen felino de la realeza se levantaba para comer, jugar un poco con su ama y se echaba a dormir nuevamente. Esos magníficos ojos dorados los dejaba mostrar muy pocas veces. Kero tenía una "peculiar" habilidad. En vez de maullar... ¡Le daba por ladrar! A Sakura le causó mucha gracia la primera vez que le escuchó. En aquel entonces ella acababa de cumplir 13 años y por esa razón le habían obsequiado al pequeño gato. Debido a su rara cualidad la princesa decidió darle un nombre más bien perruno a su gatito en lugar de uno más apto para un felino.

Al sentir el suave tacto de su ama sobre su dorada melena ronroneó un poco y se movió, pero cuando ella se apartó para vestirse él volvió a acurrucarse en su cojín y se quedó dormido de nueva cuenta.

Lo más aprisa que pudo, la Princesa se arregló sin siquiera pedir a sus sirvientas que le ayudasen y bajó hasta el salón en donde la reina Nathasha le había indicado que la esperaría. En su camino se encontró con su instructor personal, Syaoran Lee.

-Buenos días princesa Sakura, me sorprende verla levantada tan temprano.

-Mi madre ha solicitado mi presencia, y por cierto Syaoran, deja de llamarme "princesa", te lo he dicho muchas veces y sigues sin hacerme caso.

-Mi princesa, no olvide que yo estoy aquí para educarla, no podría permitir que usted me dé un trato tan familiar siendo yo uno de sus sirvientes.

-Nada de eso, Syaoran... quiero que me llames Sakura y punto final a la discusión –estando frente a la puerta del salón agregó-. Y no me hagas convertir una petición en un decreto real, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven de ojos castaños sonrió y asintió resignado. Conocía a su pequeña princesa desde hacia años. Comenzaron a ser amigos casi enseguida de que se conocieron, pero el cariño que le profesaba, no, mejor dicho el amor que le prodigaba probablemente sería algo que callaría por siempre.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Madison, ven acá inmediatamente!

-Dígame, Madame Carrson, qué desea.

-¿Dónde has estado esta mañana? Aun hay vestidos que debes terminar.

-Salí temprano a conseguir algo de comer para Chelsea, Rita, Nikki y para mí. Usted olvidó dejarnos nuestros alimentos... –respondió ella de la manera más educada posible.

La robusta mujer interrumpió los reclamos de la joven con una sonora carcajada, para enseguida agregar:

-¿Lo olvidé? Niña tonta, yo no tengo porque darles nada de comer ni a ti ni a esas otras mocosas. Ustedes no son mi responsabilidad. Al contrario, deberían de agradecer el que puedan quedarse en mi taller durante las noches. De no ser por mi generosa ayuda seguramente hubieran caído aun más bajo de lo que están.

-¿Cómo quiere que le estemos agradecidas por tenernos viviendo como esclavas?

-No te quejes chiquilla, tú tienes una deuda bastante grande conmigo... Además, recuerda que tus padres prácticamente te vendieron. Fueron muy estúpidos al pedirme dinero prestado sabiendo que jamás podrían pagarlo.

-¡Lo hicieron para alimentarme! –explotó la chica de ojos amatistas.

-No me importa en que lo hayan invertido, el punto aquí es que tú me debes mucho más dinero del que jamás podrías ver junto. Ni trabajando para mí toda la vida podrás saldarlo, pero soy tan generosa que te permitiré vivir bajo mi techo hasta que seas una anciana. Ahora a trabajar Madison, quiero terminados esos vestidos este mismo día. Si no lo haces te quedarás sin comida por una semana. Quizá así tengas más ganas de trabajar en lugar de abrir la boca.

Madame Carrson salió del cuarto de costura y después de azotar la enorme puerta de metal, puso el cerrojo.

Madison trabajaba para esa desalmada mujer desde que tenía memoria. Por desgracia sus padres habían fallecido cuando ella era apenas una niña de cinco años. Al principio sus labores consistían en repartir los vestidos y comprar las telas, pero cuando Madame Carrson descubrió el talento de Madison para diseñar y coser vestidos, rápidamente pensó en la manera de incrementar sus ingresos, y realmente lo consiguió, pues los diseños de la joven ojos amatista eran lo más solicitados por las clases altas de la ciudad.

El consuelo de Madison residía en escaparse del taller de vez en cuando y cantar en la plaza. Cada vez que lo hacía ganaba bastante dinero que ocupaba en comprar comida para sus amigas y ella misma, además, también debía alimentar a su pequeño Spinel, un gato de pelaje negro azulado y fuerte personalidad, quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su ama. El gato era muy selectivo en cuanto a las personas que podían tocarlo, pues salvo Madison, Chelsea, Rita y Nikki nadie más podía ponerle un dedo encima Ya tenía varios años de tener a Spi como su mascota y lo adoraba. Era su más fiel compañía.

En el palacio

Dentro del salón la reina hablaba de un tema muy importante con su querida hija:

-Sakura, sabes que ante todo deseo tu felicidad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, madre, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

-Bien, desde que tu padre murió, Dios lo tenga en su gloria, he tratado de mantener nuestro reino en paz y darle un modo de vida digno a nuestros súbditos.

Sakura no entendía por qué su madre le contaba lo que ella perfectamente sabía. Siempre había la había admirado por haber logrado mantener la paz y gobernar de modo sabio tras la muerte del rey. No había nadie en el reino quien no mostrara respeto por la reina. Ella había impuesto su presencia aun cuando sus consejeros no pronosticaban nada bueno ante el gobierno de una mujer.

-Como sabes, nuestro reino está rodeado por minas de oro que han podido establecer una economía bastante productiva desde que el reino nació, hace casi cien años; sin embargo, aparentemente se ha acabado el oro... –dijo prácticamente con un nudo en la garganta-. Mi pequeña princesa, el reino esta viniéndose abajo. ¡Necesitamos dinero para que nuestro pueblo no caiga en la miseria!

-Madre, no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo... ¿qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarla, para ayudar a nuestra gente?

-Sólo hay una opción Sakura: deberás casarte.

-¿Casarme? Pero... ¿Con quién?

-Bien, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, balanceé las opciones y... Bueno, creo que lo mejor será exponerte la situación, tú me dirás lo que piensas cuando termine de explicarte mis razones...

-Adelante, madre, la escucho.

-Tú no lo sabes, nunca te lo había dicho porque lo consideraba innecesario e incluso descabellado. Aún tengo esa opinión... Pequeña, sé que no comprendes, bien. Verás, sabes que Syaoran llegó a vivir al Palacio tras la muerte de sus padres, siendo él muy pequeño... En ese momento creímos que no tenía familia; sin embargo, a los pocos años de esa trágica pérdida, supimos que él tenía un tío abuelo y que su nombre era Edgard Le Blanc. Él era tío de mi querida amiga Ieran. La diferencia de edades que separaba a Ieran de él era únicamente de dos años. Pese a esto, ellos jamás tuvieron un trato cordial. Obviamente se le informó al caballero el desafortunado suceso que acabó con la vida de su sobrina y su esposo, así como el hecho de que sólo sobrevivió el hijo del matrimonio Lee, Syaoran, pero él no se inmutó ante la noticia. Sin embargo, al saber que el trono desciende en ti, durante años trató que te prometiera en matrimonio con él. Incluso, la primera vez que nos hizo a tu padre y a mí semejante propuesta tú eras sólo una niña de cinco años y en aquél momento él contaba con 35 años y aun no contraía nupcias con nadie y no lo ha hecho. Cuando tu padre falleció, a través de cartas me hizo saber lo descabellado que era el que una mujer gobernara un Reino. Él dijo que al carecer la familia de hombres en los cuales pudiese caer el gobierno, pidió tu mano en matrimonio de nuevo, así, cuando tú cumplieras 15 años, se realizaría la boda, yo abdicaría y él subiría oficialmente al trono. Sobra decir, hija mía, que me negué de inmediato y le pedí que jamás volviera a proponerme semejante locura o de lo contrario me vería obligada a cortar nuestros lazos de amistad. Obviamente, tras mi tajante respuesta, él se alejó de la casa Real y no volvió a tener contacto con nosotros, por ello es que ni Syaoran ni tú lo conocen. Él sería asunto olvidado, sin embargo, hasta sus oídos ha llegado la noticia de la crisis por la que estamos pasando y ofreciendo su cuantiosa fortuna a cambio de un título real me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio nuevamente...

-¿Y qué le ha respondido, madre? –preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

-He negado su petición, tal y como lo he hecho durante todos estos años, así que tranquilízate respecto a esa idea. Empero, aun debo decirte el verdadero motivo por el cual te he mandado llamar. El rey Eriol del reino Clow es joven y tengo entendido que apuesto. Tu padre y el antiguo Rey de Clow, Read, fueron excelentes amigos durante su juventud, sin embargo, las obligaciones como Monarcas de su tierra eran ineludibles, así que su comunicación se restringió sólo a cartas durante mucho tiempo. Ellos tenían la esperanza de unir sus reinos mediante sus herederos, es decir, unirlos a través de ti y de Eriol. Pero tu padre te amó como a nadie, y jamás quiso comprometerte. Sin embargo ahora, debido a la situación a la que me enfrento he debido tomar una decisión... Como verás, querida mía, he tratado de que tu suerte no sea tan desdichada. Sé que no es lo que querías, que no es el futuro que esperabas, pero es preciso que te unas en matrimonio con el Rey de Clow. Dentro de algunos años heredarás este reino, es tu responsabilidad mantener la paz y el buen nivel de vida de las personas. Ellos cuentan contigo...

Sakura agachó la cabeza meditando las palabras de su madre. Ella jamás había sido cruel con ella, y veía que aun y con la desesperada situación que tenía sobre sus hombros, había tratado de hacer lo mejor para su hija. Había nacido privilegiada, pero también con responsabilidades. Debía cumplir con su deber, no importaba si sacrificaba su felicidad, sus sueños, no importaba si sacrificaba su amor.

-Lo haré madre... Haré lo que sea necesario para que el reino siga existiendo.

-¡Gracias, mi niña, gracias y también perdóname! El rey Eriol vendrá mañana, para conocerte. Ahora mismo enviaré la confirmación de la noticia. La boda será el sábado. Tendremos sólo cinco días, a partir de mañana, para prepararlo todo.

-Está bien madre. Si me lo permite quisiera salir un rato...

-Claro pequeña. Pero si piensas ir al pueblo por favor dile a Syaoran que te acompañe. Sabes que no me gusta que te pasees por ahí tú sola.

-Así lo haré. Con su permiso.

Al salir del salón Sakura deseó llorar. Pero no debía hacerlo. Sería una egoísta si pensaba sólo en ella. Su deber era sacrificarse y lo haría con gusto. Aunque su madre le había indicado que saliera con Syaoran ella prefirió no hacerlo. No soportaría verlo a los ojos y decirle que debía casarse con el Rey del reino Clow para salvar a su pueblo.

Salió al jardín, no sin antes tomar una capa y llamar al pequeño Kero para que le hiciera compañía, y se encaminó hacia las caballerizas donde seguramente habría un carruaje listo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Syaoran la vio desde los rosales, se apresuró a alcanzarla y así lo hizo. Sakura estaba con un pie sobre la carroza cuando escuchó la voz de su querido Syaoran a sus espaldas.

-Prin... quiero decir, Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

-Al pueblo –respondió sin voltear a verlo-, tengo ganas de pasear por la plaza.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste sobre tus planes? Sabes que no puedes salir sola del palacio. Al menos una escolta debería acompañarte.

-Deseaba estar sola.

-Comprendo –dijo el muchacho dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso-. Pediré a cinco guardias que te vigilen mientras estés en el pueblo. Les diré que no estén demasiado cerca para que no interfieran en tus planes... Con su permiso, princesa...

-¡No! Syaoran, espera por favor... –dijo bajando y mirándolo a la cara-. En realidad sí quiero que me acompañes... pero no quería molestarte.

-¡Sakura! –dijo con ternura-. Sabes que nunca podrías ser una molestia para mí. Al contrario, es mi deber cuidarte.

-Sí, soy tu deber –murmuró, sin que el chico la escuchara-. Bien vamos entonces.

Ambos subieron al elegante, aunque no llamativo carruaje y en un incómodo silencio se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

En la casa de modas de madame Carrson

-¡Madison, el joven Tori Avalon me ha preguntado por ti! –dijo Rita emocionada mientras regresaba de entregar varios vestidos a las casas de la gente más adinerada del poblado.

-¿En serio? Hace mucho que no lo veo. Cuando voy al pueblo tengo que hacerlo con tanta prisa que no he tenido tiempo para saludarlo en el consultorio, tampoco he podido saludar al joven Julian. Apenas y he salido para comprar comida con los ahorros que tenía. Pero ya no nos queda casi nada. Ni siquiera nos alcanza para una barra de pan.. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera cantar en la plaza! Hoy es domingo y de seguro hay mucha gente ahí.

-Puedes hacerlo. Madame salió hace un rato. Dijo que iría a visitar a unas amistades.

-¿En verdad Chelsea?

-Sí, Nikki y yo la escuchamos. De hecho nos advirtió que si nos atrevíamos a salir de aquí mientras ella estaba afuera no volveríamos a ver la luz del día.

-Ja... ella nunca podrá prohibirme salir y cantar. –Madison tomó una capa y les dijo a sus amigas- Cúbranme si la bruja llega antes que yo. Trataré de no demorarme... ¡Hoy comeremos y cenaremos como ricas!

Así, la hermosa muchacha salió de la casa abriendo la puerta, que siempre estaba cerrada con llave, con un ganchillo. Desde hace bastante tiempo había aprendido ese truco, desesperada porque cada vez eran más frecuentes las ocasiones en que "la bruja" las dejaba sin comer. Sin embargo, sólo ella podía lograr abrir la puerta "mágicamente" como sus amigas decían, pues por más que Madison se esmeraba para que sus amigas aprendieran el truco, simplemente no tenían esa habilidad.

Llegó a la plaza cubierta por la capa tratando de no ser vista por Madame Carrson o por alguien que la conociera. Su pequeño Spi la seguía de cerca, vigilando a su ama de cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima.

Había llegado a su sitio preferido, junto a la fuente. Sabía que allí llegaba mucha gente y si se esmeraba cantando ganaría bastante dinero en poco tiempo. Quitó de su cabeza el capuchón de su capa y se disponía a cantar cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo. Se llevó un susto de muerte pensando que la bruja la había descubierto, pero para su suerte se trataba de su buen amigo Tori Avalon.

-Madison, qué haces aquí. ¿No te das cuenta que Madame Carrson podría verte?

-¡Tori, voy a matarte! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. Hace un rato vi a esa señora pasear cerca de aquí. Será mejor que te vayas o podría descubrirte.

-Tengo que cantar al menos 10 minutos. Necesito dinero para poder comer hoy.

-Si eso es lo que necesitas yo te doy el dinero que haga falta. Pero por favor, no te expongas así.

-Tori, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda. Sé que las cosas no andan bien por el consultorio. En todo el pueblo se habla de la crisis que estamos pasando...

-Madison, sabes que si pudiera pagaría la deuda que tienes con Madame Carrson para que al fin seas libre –dijo el atractivo médico mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la muchacha-. Pero tengo la firme creencia de poder hacerlo algún día.

-Lo sé, Tori, y te agradezco de todo corazón tus intenciones, pero tendré que conformarme con la suerte que me ha tocado vivir.

-Pues yo no me conformaré hasta verte lejos de esa malvada mujer... y cerca de mí, como siempre he querido que sea.

-Tori, yo... tú sabes mis sentimientos. No puedo corresponderte...

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces. Sólo que no pierdo las esperanzas.

En ese momento Madison escuchó el fuerte maullido de desaprobación de Spinel. No le agradaba nada al gatito que los hombres estuvieran rondando a su ama. Era muy celoso en ese sentido.

-Veo que tu guardián ya se enojó –dijo en tono irónico Tori-. Tengo que irme, Julian se quedó sólo en el consultorio. Cuídate, mi pequeña Madison, no quiero que te pase nada.

El joven tomó la mano de la chica y la besó con delicadeza.

-Gracias, Tori, claro que lo haré. Y saluda mucho a Julian de mi parte. Dile que espero verlo pronto.

-Cuenta con ello. -enseguida se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta que la muchacha lo vio perderse entre la multitud.

-¿No es triste, Spi? Tori es un chico magnífico, lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y lo quiero mucho, sin embargo, no me es posible sentir lo mismo que él siente por mí. –el gato maulló lastimeramente, pareciendo comprender a su joven ama.- Aunque quizá es mejor así. A menos que me dé a la fuga, cosa que desde hace algún tiempo considero seriamente, dudo que esa malvada mujer me deje libre... ¡Pero no es el momento de pensar en eso... ¡Seré libre! No importa lo que pase, sé que llegará el día en que podré cantar donde quiera y cuando quiera... Bien, Spi. Es hora de cantar ¡Deséame suerte!

No muy lejos de ahí la princesa Sakura caminaba cubierta por su capa sosteniendo a Kero entre sus brazos, junto a ella se encontraba su querido amigo Syaoran. Se sentía bastante deprimida, pero sabiendo que esos serían sus últimos días en el reino Cerezo decidió tratar de ser feliz junto a su amado, aunque su felicidad sólo durase muy poco tiempo.

A Syaoran no le pasó desapercibido el humor de su princesa. Sospechaba algo, pero no quería presionarla a hablar sobre lo que quizá ella no quería comentar. Por primera vez desde que salieron del palacio Sakura le mostró una sonrisa mientras le decía:

-Syaoran, tengo mucha sed, ¿podrías ayudarme a conseguir agua?

-Por supuesto Sakura, si gustas, espérame cerca de la fuente, no tardaré.

-Gracias.

Sakura escuchó en ese momento una hermosa voz y caminó hacia donde provenía:

_Antes de irse... el sol matiza_

_Y así la tarde se hace rojiza_

_Yo no imaginé que así mi vida sería_

_Tras un ideal, más no sé cuál,_

_nada quisiera temer_

_Qué gran secreto, guarda la vida_

_Qué nos anima o qué nos motiva_

_Insatisfecho, va por el mundo mi ser_

_Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga:_

_Monotonía hay cada día_

_Una ilusión, pues no quisiera caer..._

_Insatisfecho, va por el mundo mi ser _

Varias monedas cayeron rápidamente en el bote que Madison había puesto junto a Spi seguidas de fuertes aplausos y comentarios aprobatorios respecto a su interpretación. No cabía duda de que la muchacha tenía un gran talento. Ella se inclinó agradeciéndoles a todas las personas por sus aportaciones y decidió entonar una canción más antes de ir a comprar la comida para sus amigas...

_Siete estrellas que dispersas en el cielo azul están_

_Me parecen vigilar y si en algo voy a errar_

_Con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiarán_

_Este mundo material ahogándonos_

_Impide ver la realidad_

_Hay que descubrir el gran valor_

_de la amistad rodeándonos,_

_siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor_

_todo aquello que no ves_

_mas sin embargo en ello crees_

_pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final_

_es justo ya que su valor le des_

_sea la amistad, el amor o la lealtad_

_cosas todas que se encuentran sólo en la eternidad_

La princesa quedó asombrada por la voz de la chica, pero aparte de eso pudo darse cuenta de que esa muchacha se parecía a alguien, sin embargo no podía recordar a quien. Era muy bonita. Sus largos cabellos negros contrastaban magníficamente con su pálida piel. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su persona eran ese par de ojos amatista. Nunca había visto otros iguales. Además, la voz de la chica era muy bella, cantaba con una emoción indescriptible. Jamás había escuchado a alguien con semejante talento.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, tratando de seguir de incógnito, prestó atención a la chica y al gato que la acompañaba. Parecía ser muy fino, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la ropa de la joven. Aunque era lindo el diseño, la ropa se veía gastada y vieja.

_estrellas ilumíneme y que pueda distinguir_

_que dirección deberé seguir_

_estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir_

_Que dirección deberé seguir._

Tan pronto como la canción terminó una nueva ola de aplausos cayó sobre Madison. Ella agradeció a su auditorio y cuando se disponía a tomar el bote con sus ganancias, Madame Carrson la tomó con violencia del brazo y la apartó:

-Eres una insolente. ¿Cómo te atreviste a salir del taller sin mi permiso?

-¡No tenemos comida! Si a usted no me importa la salud de mis amigas y la mía, a mí sí.

-No voy a dar un espectáculo enfrente de estas personas, pero ya hallaré una manera de hacer que te arrepientas por ser tan altanera. –dijo en voz baja mientras amenazaba a la chica.

-Haga lo que desee, señora. Al menos ya tenemos que comer.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que te quedes con este dinero? –dijo soltando una risa burlona.

-¡Es mío! Yo lo acabo de ganar.

-Te equivocas, es mío porque tú deberías estar trabajando. Así que regresa al taller y no se te ocurra pasearte por ahí para causar lástima. Quiero todos los vestidos terminados esta misma noche, ¿me entendiste? Ah, y espero que ni siquiera pase por tu cabecita la idea de huir, porque de lo contrario tus amigas pagarán las consecuencias.

La voluminosa mujer se alejó jugueteando con todas las monedas de Madison. Ella, decepcionada de su suerte, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y acarició a su pequeño Spi, quien trataba de consolar a su ama lamiendo su mano.

-¡No sirve de nada oponerme! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Las chicas contaban conmigo. Ay, Spi, si tan sólo fuese libre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo tanto no vio cuando una chica se acercó a ella. Spi sí se percató de ello y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba frente a su ama. El felino avanzó cautelosamente hacia la intrusa y, para sorpresa de Madison, quien ya había levantado la vista secando rápidamente las lágrimas, permitió ser acariciado.

-¡Hola! Tu gatito es muy lindo... por cierto, lamento mucho lo que esa mujer te hizo.

Madison observó con atención a la chica frente a ella, quien acababa de colocar a un precioso gato color dorado junto a Spi. Debía tener la misma edad que ella. Pero definitivamente su situación económica distaba mucho de ser parecida, a juzgar por la pulcritud y belleza de su ropa. Sus cabellos eran castaños y muy hermosos. Pero ante todo resaltaban sus ojos color verde esmeralda. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo: esa joven era muy parecida a ella misma, a excepción del color de cabello y ojos... ¡De hecho eran prácticamente idénticas!

-Gracias, señorita... él se llama Spinel.

-Ése es un nombre interesante. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Madison, Madison Taylor.

-Madison, es muy lindo... ¡Me agrada!

-Muchas gracias, ¿y usted cómo se llama?

-Sakura. Y por favor deja de hablarme de usted.

-Bien, así lo haré... Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sakura? Vaya, te llamas como la Princesa del Reino.

-Ehhmmm.. bueno... yo...

Madison comprendió al instante que quien estaba frente a ella no era simplemente una muchacha del pueblo...

Continuará...

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Introducir una nueva historia cuando aun no concluyo las otras dos es algo terrible, pero por favor, permítanme darles buenas noticias... ¡ESTOY POR TERMINAR LA UNIVERSIDAD! En un mes, habré terminado con la carrera, claro, faltará realizar el proceso de titilación pero esa es otra historia...

Ahora sí tendré mucho más tiempo para terminar con los fics y darles un final digno de su amable atención.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia les parecerá bastante familiar a algunos de ustedes, y es porque tomé prestada la trama de la historia de "La Princesa y la Plebeya", pero hallaran BASTANTES cambios en mi versión, especialmente porque a todos y cada uno de los personas les daré la debida atención. Sobra decir que el fic es TOMOYO/ERIOL, pero también le daré mucho peso a SAKURA/SYAORAN, por ello espero apoyo de los fans de esta pareja. Ah, las canciones que Madison interpreta son de Inuyasha, pero para qué lo aclaro, si apuesto que la mayoría ya lo sabía

Finalmente, y algo que es de suma importancia aclarar, es que debido a que la historia se desarrolla en Europa, me pareció prudente cambiar los nombres Japoneses de los protagonistas por el que usaron en el doblaje de Estados Unidos. Hay algunos que a mí no terminan por convencerme, sin embargo me agradó como quedó la historia con estas adaptaciones.

A continuación agrego una lista de las modificaciones para evitar ciertas confusiones al leer los nombres de los protagonistas. Hubo casos en los que no había variaciones, por ejemplo, en el de Syaoran, por ello él se quedó con su nombre, igual que Sakura, modificando únicamente su apellido. En el caso del profesor Terada no hallé cambio alguno, por favor, si alguien lo conoce, avíseme para hacer las debidas correcciones.

Sakura Kinomoto: Sakura Avalon

Tomoyo Daidouji: Madison Taylor

Fujitaka Kinomoto: Aiden Avalon

Nadeshiko Kinomoto: Nathasha Avalon

Sonomi Daidouji: Samantha Taylor

Yukito Tsukishiro: Julian Star

Chiharu Mihara: Chelsea

Naoko Yanagisawa: Nikki

Rika Sazaki: Rita

Takashi Yamazaki: Zachary

Nakuru Akizuki Ruby Moon ------- Duquesa Rubí de reino Moon

Kaho Mizuki Layla Mackenzie ---. Lady Layla Mackenzie, asistente del principe

Profesor Terada

Spinel Sun

Bueno, por el momento es todo, y les aseguro que en menos de un mes ya habrá actualización de los otros dos fics. Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y paciencia, y espero verlos pronto.

Con cariño:

Pily-chan


End file.
